As Nerves Melt Away
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Really, they both hoped that the other liked their gifts. *Written for Day Six of The Miraculous Valentine's Event Week on Tumblr.*


Time ticks on to its own beat, even before you grasp just how much time had passed, and yet he refused to let this day go without telling her in another way, an equally special way, just how much she means to him, though time never did forget what those first jitters and nerves were all about from when he first asked her out. Chocolates were held close to his chest, shaped like a heart, in a reminder of just how she tripped his heart up and had it racing, galloping by to a tempo of her own, and in his other hand was a wrapped gift and a carefully held rose, pink, because it was her favorite color, though every now and again, he regretted picking out that color. Flowers held meanings, and he half felt like rushing back to the flower shop to ask what a pink rose meant, even though he knew that she loved the color pink.

Nerves didn't care if logic could despute them, just that you could fall under the weight of them. Many times he wondered if he was overthinking things or if there was a better way to celebrate Valentine's Day, but yet no other options came to mind and no new theories over how to just celebrate this holiday, this feast day, with her. What if Marinette didn't like what he'd gotten her? What if she didn't want to celebrate their first Valentine's Day as a couple together? What if she hated the holiday or thought that the gifts that he'd gotten her were too cliche? It didn't matter that Adrien knew that she'd never treat anyone bad or judge a gift that had been given to her. She was kind and gracious, even when people had no idea what to get her, and even though he'd been careful picking out her Valentine's presents, he still worried.

Adrien wasn't entirely sure what she'd want for Valentine's, and he'd almost asked Ladybug last night about what to get a girl for Valentine's, but he really didn't want the situation to get awkward fast, and that topic would bridge the gap between personal and professional, a gap that Ladybug really didn't like crossed. What if he should have asked her for advice? Or maybe, he should be grateful that he didn't.

Having your first girlfriend and hopefully only ever girlfriend left you more unsure of how to celebrate holidays like this together, even though throughout this almost year of dating, he'd been giving her gifts and trying to really learn more and more about her despite them being friends before boyfriend and girlfriend as he wanted to give selflessly to her and to love her beyond whatever might try to drag him away.

Before he knew it however, he was in the locker room, trying not to drop Marinette's gifts as he waited for his girlfriend to arrive. Would she be late today like usual or would she show up on time? Adrien wasn't sure what he hoped for as his stomach sloshed around inside like a rushing river. If she was late, he had more time to compose himself, but if she was early than he got to see her sooner and give her her gifts sooner.

Adrien tapped out an absentminded beat on his leg from a song that Nino had introduced to him months ago and tried to remember how to breathe past the fluttering of his heart that felt like it had entered his throat. What if she didn't like her gifts and only accepted them politely? He knew that she wouldn't reject them, but would she like them?

* * *

Marinette was early with a pink box nestled in her arms as she rushed over, wanting to run back home to glance in the mirror and see if she did mess up her outfit as she wanted to look really cute today. She was hoping that Adrien would take her out on a date, but she wasn't sure if she'd be able to somehow find the time to not stumble over her feet today. Their first Valentine's Day! The biggest dameltedy before their first Anniversary.

What if Adrien didn't like Valentine's Day for some reason? What if it reminded him of all these horrible memories or sad memories or times that would bring him back to joy before realizing that things aren't quite that way now? What if Valentine's Day reminded him of how much he missed his mom? Marinette paused and wondered for the fifteenth time whether she was doing everything right. Should they have discussed this first as a couple?  
Nerves penetrated her belly, but she starting walking again anyway. Adrien was worth all of this effort and hard work, and he was worth every penny too. She loved him despite how hard those words still were to say, and she wanted him to know or at least feel how loved he was. As she entered the College and found herself nearing the locker room, she pushed her nerves aside to walk in and find her boyfriend not far from her locker with a sweet smile on his face. Seeing his gifts, her nerves melted away.

"Happy Saint Valentine's Day, Adrien." She handed him the box of chocolates that she'd spent yesterday baking until she found them to be perfect. Marinette had no idea how many experimental batches that she went through just to make the perfect chocolates for her boyfriend; he deserved her best effort and strongest love anyway.

He blinked, and he grinned as he caught sight of the chocolates, "For me? Are they homemade?" Adrien's eyes seemed to sparkle, and Marinette bit back a giggle.

"Yeah. I made them for you yesterday." She admitted.

"My girlfriend made me chocolates." Adrien looked as if he might swoon as he accepted the box from her, only to set it down when he realized that he still had to give her her Valentine's Day gifts.

"Happy Saint Valentine's Day, Mari." He spoke up and handed her all three gifts, "I figured that you'd like a pink rose better than a red one, since pink is your favorite color." Adrien explained sheepishly, already half feeling like an idiot over the color thing.

"Thank you! I love it." Marinette smiled back at him as she held the rose delicately in her fingers and before long she took to opening up the wrapped present, and Adrien held his breath in hope that she'd like it.

"Adrien, you didn't have to." Her awe made his heart stutter out a completely new beat and rhythm, and he smiled at her in relief and joy. She held the fabric softly in her hands; it was light pink, and it had been the type of fabric that she'd been using lately and really liked. He thought that maybe she'd really like some more, even though he'd almost paused to buy her more expensive fabric at the store that he wasn't even sure she'd like.

"I did." He replied, just happy to have gotten her things that she'd like for Valentine's Day.

"Thank you so much!" She could barely bite back an excited squeal as she hugged him, "I love all of them."

Adrien returned her hug, warmly, and he doubted that he could be any happier than he already is.


End file.
